Fight For What I Love
by SouthamptonRose
Summary: Modern London. Liz is dating Will, but her father doesn't approve. One night, he tries to knock some sense into her, but it just makes her reeeeaaaallllly angry. Random W/E one-shot with no real purpose. Based off an English vocabulary assignment. Enjoy!


**Fight for What I Love**

Author: SouthamptonRose

Summary: Modern London. Liz is dating Will, but her father doesn't approve. One night he tries to knock some sense into her, but it just makes her reeeaaaalllllyyyy angry. Random one-shot with no real purpose. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Elizabeth Swann, Weatherby Swann, or Will Turner (although I wish I did ;) ) They belong to Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer.

* * *

Elizabeth tapped her foot impatiently. Her arms were crossed and her face was plastered with one of her famous pouts. Her father was giving her yet another lecture, and this particular one was on a subject that she particularly loathed talking about. Her boyfriend. William Turner. The man that had stolen _her_ heart, but not her father's.

She sighed as he continued to ramble on, pacing the room as he spoke. She knew he wasn't very fond of Will; he was convinced for some completely nonsensical reason that he would break her heart. "Young men's affections are so often mercurial, my dear Lizzie," he would say. "He will leave you and you will never be the same."

"Father," she said sharply. "What is wrong with Will? What do you see in him that is so evil?"

He didn't respond and Elizabeth knew that it was because he was struggling to find something potentially insufferable about the boy. His expression so conspicuously showed it, and she smiled triumphantly. "See? I knew it."

He sighed and pushed his fingers to his forehead. "Now Elizabeth darling, please be rational."

"I'm being completely rational!" she snapped indignantly. "You're the one who is convinced for no apparent reason that he will leave me, or hurt me, or do something unforgivable. You've only met the poor man twice! How can you make such accusations?"  
Not looking up, he said, "I'm just going by my instincts. And from what I have learned about him, he just does not seem right for you."

"This is because he isn't rich, isn't it!" she shouted. "You think he's worthless because he does not have half of what we do. I can't believe you!" She shook her head fiercely. "I'll bet that if he had a few thousand more pounds, that would fortify your opinion of him. I'll bet that if he had that money, you'd be planning our wedding!"

"Elizabeth, I said no such thing," he replied with a much more serious tone. "I am not so shallow as that. How dare you presume…"

"How dare I presume," she repeated in disbelief. "How dare I presume?" She laughed in a strange, almost maniacal way. "I cannot believe you just said that! And you're telling me that I should not make assumptions, while you go on absurdly about Will."

"Elizabeth, I just want what is best for you." He sighed. "You are my only daughter. My only family that is not a thousand miles away."

"Do you want what is best for me or what makes me happy?" she questioned. "Because if the first, then I shall perhaps listen to your reasoning. But if the latter, then you will let me do as I please! I am not a child anymore, Father. And I found someone that makes me happy," she declared, unabashed. "Someone who I love, and who loves me back! Is that so wrong?"

There was silence for a minute, but then he finally spoke the dreaded words, "I only want what is best for you. And I am afraid that love does not always come first."

Elizabeth gasped and stared at her father in shock. Never had he felt so strongly against something, and never had it made her so angry. She strode over to the closet and pulled on her thick wool coat. As she walked back across the room, she whispered, "I did not know you could be so cruel. I never thought…my own father…" She shook her head. "I am ashamed of you. I know better, trust me. I know that you are trying to keep me from love, just because you lost yours. But know that I am strong, and I will not capitulate. You cannot make me. No one can. I will fight for what I love, and no one can stop me."

Before he could respond, she had slammed the door and disappeared into the rain, going to the one place she knew she could find comfort and love.

* * *

(A/N:) Okay, the deal with this story was it was originally an English vocabulary assignment. I had to write a creative story using the words: conspicuous, insufferable, indignant, capitulate, mercurial, fortify, unabashed, and loathe. I always write easier when I'm using characters that I didn't create, so I used Elizabeth because she rocks! My teacher said I did a really good job...but I really don't like this very much. I thought about editing it before putting it up here...but I was too lazy. Oh well...I suck at writing one-shots. I'll just leave it at that. ;) 


End file.
